Kiss The Rain
by magicaltears
Summary: Departure Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born.Leaving behind those they loved and a secret unknown.Now 5 years later their back, how will Liz, Maria and Kyle receive them? Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss The Rain

Author: Britt

Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had past. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.

Author's Note: This fic is being used to promote my new Roswell RPG Site called 'Kiss the Rain' www (dot) kisstherain (dot) proboards (dot) com. .. Almost every character is open and we accept canons and originals.

* * *

_**'My name is Liz Parker, and my senior year is finally starting. Maria and I are once again sharing a dorm room, though luckily we got one of the nicer ones this year because of seniority. Kyle was luckily able to get a single room this year after his last three room-mates. All worse than the previous one. Luckily for me Maria and I had been able to room together every year since we started New Mexico University, which was a blessing in itself because of my fluctuating powers and such. Yes, my arms tended to glow when I got upset or frustrated, and my visions were not exactly fun to deal with at first. However luckily I've learned how to control them so it's not as bad.'**_

Liz Parker sighed as she put her journal in her nightstand and then locked it. She had learned her lesson after her journal went missing all those years ago in Roswell and she always made sure it was hidden and or locked. As she stood up after locking her drawer her eyes fell on a collage of pictures that Maria and her had continued to move from dorm room to dorm room every year they moved. The pictures never changed and they felt it was the perfect thing to honor their friends who were no longer with them. Every one of them, including Jim Valenti, Kyle's dad, was in at least one of the pictures.

The downside to the collage was that every time Liz looked at it, her heart broke a little bit more. The first picture in the collage was a picture of her and Max. Maria, Kyle and herself debated for weeks on what order to put the picture. Liz wanted to put the picture of Alex first, because she felt he deserved to come first. Kyle wanted to put the picture of Maria and Michael first because apparently they were the funniest couple ever. Maria wanted to put the picture of Max and Liz first because she wanted it as a reminder that true love never dies. Needless to say, Maria won that argument after one morning Liz woke up and the entire collage was done and hung up on the wall. She never had the heart to rearrange it.

The picture of herself and Max broke her heart for obvious reasons and a few not so obvious reasons. She missed him terribly, even now, 5 years later, she hadn't gotten over her first love. She compared everyone she met to him, even though she knew it wasn't fair. She had dated a few guys since she started college, but no one had ever stuck around because she couldn't open up to them. It was a running joke between her friends…she was the 23 year old virgin. Liz also wished that Max could have known who he really was with at the time. Kyle, Maria and herself hadn't found out that Tess had murdered Alex until after they had already left. They were too late and Liz never forgave herself for not seeing it sooner.

That brought her to her second heartbreak, Alex. Every time she looked at the picture of Alex and Isabel, she wanted to cry. He looked so happy at Prom with her and yet just a few short weeks later he was murdered. Murdered by someone they were supposed to trust…murdered by the woman who she gave up the love of her existence for. Every time she thought of Tess, her powers tended to fluctuate. She had been able to control her powers for the last 3 years, in every aspect of her life, except Tess. She knew that if she ever saw her again, though she knew that was nearly impossible, she would very willingly blast her to pieces. Unfortunately she knew realistically that it wasn't going to happen.

She tended to have nightmares about what was going on where their alien friends were. She never shared them with anyone, not even Maria, but she knew Maria knew she was having them because she would wake up calling out to Max in her sleep. Her best friend knew when not to pry, but she knew it worried her anyway.

Liz tended to dream about Tess and Max's son, whether or not he would look like Tess or Max. Who would he act like, would he be a good person or a cold hearted monster like his mother? She liked to think he would take after his father and be the kind hearted protector just like Max, but she had no way of knowing. She wondered sometimes whether or not they had gotten married again on Antar. She knew realistically they probably had, but she hoped that they hadn't. Max had told her before he left that he didn't love Tess like he loved her, but she still questioned what that meant. Once again, she had no way of knowing. She tended to question whether Tess and Max had any other children or just their son that was conceived here on Earth. She prayed every night that they didn't…but she couldn't berate them if they did. She was the one who had lied to Max about sleeping with Kyle…driving him to Tess. She knew that it was the right thing to do but it didn't hurt her any less to have done it.

The nightmare she tended to have all the time that caused her to cry out was that Max came back to Earth, with Tess on his arm, the blonde wearing a wedding ring and carrying two babies in her arms, while their 4 year old son stood next to Max. Liz tried to run to Max, to hug him, and he threw up a shield, telling her to stay away from his family. Liz would cry out that she loved him and missed him so much…and Max would laugh. Just laugh and say he hadn't thought about her once since the minute he drove away from the Crashdown after handing her a broken necklace.

The sound of Max's harsh laugh tended to be what woke her up, and more times than not when she had that dream, she wouldn't go back to sleep for fear of hearing that laugh again. Realistically she knew that Max wouldn't ever be that cruel to her. Even when he thought she had betrayed him, he wasn't cruel…he was too good of a person to be cruel. She thanked everything above that she knew the differences between her visions and regular dreams and nightmares, or else she would never leave her dorm room. It took her a while to see the difference, but she eventually had.

Liz shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. She had to go grab dinner for her, Maria and Kyle before the two got back. Kyle said he needed a woman's opinion on a new couch or something, and since Maria had finished unpacking before Liz had, she was the lucky one who got to go pick out a couch for a guy's dorm room. As Liz walked out the door, she felt a weird tingling in her stomach, anticipation met with fear and she couldn't understand it. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a vision of older looking Max, Isabel and Michael, stumbling out of ruble by themselves, looking very disheveled. She shook her head again, clearing her thoughts once again. She knew it wasn't a vision, and if it was, it was because of her desire to see them again. There was no way it could have been real.

Liz simply walked out of her dorm room, and shut the door…Never thinking that a few hours away in Roswell, New Mexico…3 aliens were looking for their lost friends…never knowing how much time had past.

* * *

THE END! I wrote this fic in order to promote my new site called 'Kiss the Rain'. It's a Roswell RPG forum where the plot is basically what I wrote here. Please go and check it out. We're in desperate need of characters, and we accept canons and originals. Only stipulation is that Max and Liz HAVE to get back together as do Michael and Maria!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kiss The Rain

**Chapter:** 2  
Author: Britt  
Pairing: Max/Liz, Maria/Michael, Mention of Max/Tess (Unfortunate but it can't be helped, don't worry, no flashbacks of them or anything. ), and POSSIBLE Isabel/Kyle.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Anything related to Roswell belongs to it's creators. If I decide to add an OC in here I'll note it but so far the only thing I own is the plot.  
Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had past. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.  
Author's Note: This fic is being used to promote my new Roswell RPG Site called 'Kiss the Rain'. www (dot) kisstherain (dot) proboards (dot) com. Almost every character is open and we accept canons and originals.

* * *

Liz sighed as she walked into her dorm room, thanking everything above that she had made it back before Maria and Kyle had. It was not a good thing to keep Kyle waiting for food...nor was it a good thing to making Maria deal with Kyle while he was waiting for food. The brunette girl took the bags she was currently holding and placed them on the table Maria and herself had sitting against one of the walls. It looked a little out of place but when your dorm room was the meeting spot for a lot of late night studying and just random hanging on, you had to find some place other than the beds to sit…so this was the safest bet.

As she opened up the bags containing burgers and fries, her thoughts wandered. She didn't understand how their lives had ended up this way. It was almost staged, almost too perfect. If you would look at Maria, Kyle, Jim and herself, you'd never know that just 5 years ago they were lying to the cops, the FBI, and the world itself. You'd never think that just five years ago she would have been willing to risk everyone for the person she loved.

Liz was pulled out of her thoughts quickly by the door opening and then slamming shut. She jumped slightly as she turned around, but relaxed immediately when she realized who it was.

"Kyle shut up! The brown couch was much better than the stupid blue one!" Was the first thing the young brunette heard coming out of her best friend and room-mate's mouth.

"No it wasn't! The blue one was more guyish!" Was Kyle's clever response. Liz simply rolled her eyes. They argued over this stuff all the time, yet Kyle still insisted on one of them going with him whenever he needed to pick out anything. Before the fight could escalate to throwing things (which it often did with the two of them, pillows and books were often the choice of ammunition), Liz held up her hands in a 'stop' manor.

"Alright you two break it up. I've got food, so sit down, shut up and eat." She told them, smiling innocently. She would be the first to admit that with Kyle and Maria sometimes it was like having two children versus what she really had which were two best friends. She couldn't help but laugh when the mention of food made Kyle scurry to the table like a little puppy dog waiting for a treat. Maria noticed it too and they both simply smirked before taking their own seats.

A few moments later found the three friends in a riveting conversation when Liz was pulled into something that she couldn't explain…but if she knew any better she would say it was a vision…an impossible vision.

* * *

_Vision:_

_Max Evans groaned loudly as he stretched his back for the first time in…well he had no idea how long it had been. As he helped his sister up he noticed immediately something was different. He turned to look at Michael and noticed the same could be said about him as well._

_"Why do we look different?" He asked his companions. He looked back at Isabel and by the gasp she let out he was assuming he looked different as well. He pulled his sister to his side to try and comfort her because she seemed to be shaking somewhat._

_"Is what's wrong?" Isabel simply shrugged before answering "You look different. So does Michael."_

_Max nodded his head slightly. "So do you."_

_Isabel whimpered._

_"We need help."_

_End Vision:_

_

* * *

_

That was all that she could see before she was pulled out of whatever it was.

"Liz! What's going on? What's wrong?"

She heard her two friends calling to her, but she couldn't answer right away. She wasn't sure how to answer them. It had felt like a vision, and she knew the difference between reality, dreams, visions, nightmares, and fantasies. And this said everything that a vision was. Problem was, her 'vision' was impossible. There were several holes missing in said vision or whatever she wanted to call it. Number one, why would they com back now. Number two, where was Tess. Number three, where was Max and Tess' son…

Number four, why did it hurt her so much to think it was just a fantasy.

Before she could dwell on it anymore, she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. Her hand seemed to come up on it's own to cradle her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked, wondering exactly who had slapped her, though she had a feeling who.

"You weren't listening." Came Maria's ingenious response. She figured it was Maria as Kyle wouldn't raise his hand to her, trying to help or otherwise.

"What happened?" Was Kyle's question. She wasn't sure unfortunately how to answer him. She wasn't sure exactly how to describe it.

"I don't know exactly…it felt like a vision…but the content was impossible."

Maria quirked her eyebrow at her best friend, slightly confused. "What do you mean it was impossible? If it was a vision then it's apparently possible."

Liz shook her head. "No Maria, you guys don't understand, this vision, I don't know."

"What was it of?" Liz turned to the sound of Kyle's question before looking down, not able to look either one of them in the eye when she told them.

"Of Isabel, Michael and Max, looking older than they did when they left, stumbling out of the caves, confused." Liz barely finished her sentence before she heard someone's silverware drop on their plate. As she looked up she noticed it was Maria's, her eyes wide.

"You saw them?"

Liz nodded. "I don't understand it though."

Kyle shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. If this was a vision, we need to get to Roswell."

Liz immediately protested.

"No. I'm going driving two hours to Roswell to find out it was some sort of crazy fantasy." Maria wanted to go see for herself but she agreed with her friend. Kyle didn't understand the pain of losing them like the two of them did. He lost three friends, however, Maria and Liz lost their soul-mates.

"Fine. Then I'll call my dad and get him to check it out."

Both Liz and Maria looked at each other quickly before nodding. They knew it was the best option for now. As they listened to Kyle explain the situation, they held each other's hands tightly. Maria prayed with every fiber of her being that they were back, and that Michael would come find her. Liz on the other hand wasn't sure what she wished for. Of course she wanted to see Max, but she didn't want to see her nightmare come true, Tess and their child/children with him. She didn't know what she wanted…

All she could do was wait.

* * *

TBC! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kiss The Rain

**Chapter: 3**  
Author: Britt  
Pairing: Max/Liz, Maria/Michael, Mention of Max/Tess (Unfortunate but it can't be helped, don't worry, no flashbacks of them or anything. ), and POSSIBLE Isabel/Kyle.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Anything related to Roswell belongs to it's creators. If I decide to add an OC in here I'll note it but so far the only thing I own is the plot.  
Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had past. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.  
Author's Note: This fic is being used to promote my new Roswell RPG Site called 'Kiss the Rain'. www (dot) kisstherain (dot) proboards (dot) com. Almost every character is open and we accept canons and originals.

* * *

Liz Parker realistically knew this was a dream. She knew because she had the strangest sense of deja vu. She had done this already, several months ago, so why she was back here, revisiting this scene in her dreams she wasn't sure, yet she knew she had to do. She wasn't sure why it was important, but it was. Her subconcious was trying to tell her something, something she couldn't place, but she knew, she knew she had to figure it out.

It had been 5 years to the day...and once again Liz Parker was seated in the same spot. It had become a tradition that every year on this day, she would come and spend the day in the last place on Earth that the love of her life was. She knew it was silly, and a little crazy at times, to spend all day next to a cave that she assumed was now empty, but it was something she felt the need to do. Over the years she had made herself more comfortable here. She always left something here just in case, to let them know she was thinking of them. She always hid them under a rock, so you wouldn't be able to see them unless you were coming out of the hidden entrance. The first year she left a simple portrait of Roswell High's graduation. It held the entire class on it, every graduating member of the senior class that is. The second year it was a copy of 'Among Us' by Atherton. The third year was actually an idea from Maria…it was a bottle of Snapple. She knew that Michael liked Snapple so there you go. The fourth year was a prom picture of the entire group.

This year as Liz sat against the unmarked entrance to the Granilith, playing with her most cherished position, she knew it was time to let go. It had been five years since they had left, five years to the day. Five years since she had found out that Max had gotten Tess pregnant and they had to leave the Earth in order to save their child. Tears fell unchecked down her cheek as she watched the sun set over the horizon. Her only connection to Max with the exception of pictures…was in her hands…and she was having a hard time parting with it.

Her thoughts immediately went to the night he gave this to her…this necklace that meant everything to her...

_"I always thought when we graduated I would give you my ring." She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt Max hand her something and took it from him. "It looks like I won't graduate, so this is something from where I'll be."_

_She couldn't believe that this was the only thing she had left of him and she told him so._

_"I can't believe that this is what I have of you. I can't believe that after everything..."_

Liz shook herself out of her thoughts and looked down at the pendent that he had given her that night, saying it was something from where he would be. It was time to let him go. She prayed he was happy, as that's all she ever wanted for him. She kissed the pendent before putting it inside the Atherton book she had left those few years ago.

"I love you" She whispered before walking down the cliffs and towards her car. She shot one look back to the caves before getting into her car, trying not to collapse into tears. She had officially given away the last piece of her heart.

* * *

As Liz watched the scene in front of her, she couldn't help but be confused. It was exactly how she remembered it. Exactly how she knew it had happened. So what was so important here. She took her time, even though her memory self was already headed back towards her car, she found she herself could stay and look around.

She tried to see any differences, but there was none that she could tell on first sight. Every belonging that had been there just a few short months ago were in their exact spot. The necklace was there, the book was there, and the Snapple was there. Her finger grazed over the necklace, noticing that it felt hard to her, though she could pick it up. This did strike her as odd as normally in dreams such as these she was nothing more than an apparation. For a fleeting moment she thought about picking it up and taking it with her...but she knew it wasn't her place.

That's when she noticed it. When she noticed something that wasn't right. Someone who hadn't had this place memorized for so long wouldn't have noticed it, but she did. She noticed the door to the opening of the rock formation, the door leading to where her love had spent his last seconds on earth, was cracked. Normally when looking at it you couldn't tell it opened, as the door fit so perfectly and blended in so well, you could barely see the cracks in it. Now however, it looked as if someone had tried to open it recently, or something had shook it open. Liz walked over slowly and tried to pry it open, noting feebly that she couldn't. However something didn't sit right with her, and she wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was because of her visions earlier that day, but something felt off.

Unfortunately it seemed her time was ending as she heard something off in the distance. A familiar beeping.

* * *

Liz shot up in her bed…smacking her alarm clock right off the bed stand. She looked around confused for a moment before everything rushed back to her. She looked at her cell phone immediately and noticed she had 15 missed calls from Jim Valenti. Her heart sped up when she noticed she had 4 voicemails as well. She looked across the room to Maria's bed and noticed that she was still sleeping, and Kyle was sleeping on their couch. She laughed under her breath in almost an hysterical way when she realized that after all the arguing Maria and Kyle did over his own couch, he still ended up sleeping on theirs, before she sobered up.

It was time to wake the two who were still sleeping up...and then they would listen to the voicemails and call Jim back.

She wasn't sure if she was excited, nervous, or terrified.

Maybe all of the above.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kiss The Rain

Chapter: 4

Author: Britt

Pairing: Max/Liz, Maria/Michael, Mention of Max/Tess (Unfortunate but it can't be helped, don't worry, no flashbacks of them or anything. ), and POSSIBLE Isabel/Kyle.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Anything related to Roswell belongs to it's creators. If I decide to add an OC in here I'll note it but so far the only thing I own is the plot.

Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had past. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.

Author's Note: This fic is being used to promote my new Roswell RPG Site called 'Kiss the Rain'. www (dot) kisstherain (dot) proboards (dot) com. Almost every character is open and we accept canons and originals.

* * *

Sheriff James 'Jim' Valenti wasn't sure what to think about what was going on. He had gotten a phone call mere hours ago from his son, Kyle, asking him to go check out the rock formation. He wouldn't give him much information only that Liz had a vision and they were concerned about what it meant. He had to wait until he was officially off work or else someone would want to know where he was going and telling someone he was going to the rock formation that held an once alien contraption was not an option, especially in Roswell, New Mexico.

Finally his day was done and as he sped away in his jeep he felt a sense of dread and excitement mixed into one at heading towards the familiar path. No one knew it but he had come here many times over the years. He knew about Liz's gifts that she had been leaving and knew the exact day she went...which was only a few days prior too. He never looked at the gifts for very long but he was well aware of what she had been leaving. He hadn't been surprised when Liz turned down Harvard, Yale, and a multitude of other schools to stay with Kyle and Maria but he couldn't say he wasn't glad. He knew that the three of them needed each other, no matter how strong any of them acted. He had watched for the last five years how much of a toll Max, Michael and Isabel's departure had taken on the three adults that he would always refer to as kids. Kyle missed them of course, because they had been his friends, he also hated the fact that there was so much unresolved business between the humans and the aliens. Maria missed Michael, and it was plainly obvious. Sure she dated every once in a while and didn't wallow about it but she missed him. However she did take comfort in the fact that she knew Michael and Isabel didn't love each other the way they were supposed to and it made her feel all the better about the situation, though she knew they would never be together again.

Liz however, she was the hardest to watch. Every day she died a little bit more, though she was a master by now at hiding it. Someone who didn't know her as well as they're group did wouldn't ever recognize the sadness in her eyes, but he did. He knew that Kyle and Maria understood it as well. She missed Max. Of course she missed Michael and Isabel, and was extremely angry that Alex's murderer had walked free, but it was Max that caused the haunted look in her eyes. Liz had it worse off than any of them because she knew. She knew where Max was, and she knew what Max was doing, and worse off, she knew who Max was with. He remembered the night after the 4 aliens had left, Max and Maria had spent the night at his and Kyle's place, not wanting to be alone. He heard her screaming out in her sleep, begging Max not to leave her, begging him not to love Tess. He hated that she was going through it and would continue to go through it until she found someone else, something none of them saw happening, but there wasn't anything any of them could do to make it better.

Jim shook his heads and cleared his thoughts, realizing he had just passed the mile marker and needed to pull over, so he did. He shut down the car and jumped out, heading towards the entrance to the Granilith. However before he could start making his way forward he stopped in shock, staring at the scene before him. He opened and closed his mouth, sure he looked like some sort of fish. He was a police officer for Christ's sake! He was used to shock! However, this was different...this was...

"Sheriff?" Jim shook his head and nodded afterwards, not believing who he was seeing. They looked older, but it was clearly them.

"Oh thank god!" He heard before he felt Isabel throw herself into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. He looked behind her as he felt the tears wet his shirt and nodded at Max and Michael, before quirking an eyebrow, silently asking what the hell was going on. Max was the one to answer as he knew he would be.

"We went home, things got crazy, we were held captive though we escaped, and now we're back." Was the short version he was given and he knew that while it may work for now, it sure as hell wasn't going to be enough for the three that they had left behind. He noticed that Tess, nor a young child was with them and wanted to ask, but knew that it wasn't his place, so he simply nodded.

"Sheriff. What the hell is going on? We all look...older! We've only been gone for a couple of weeks!" He heard Michael exclaim and he tried as hard as he could not to wince or show his surprise. He couldn't believe that they thought weeks had passed. "We need to get you three out of the open. Come on, get in the jeep and put your heads down. I'll explain as much as I can when we get back to my place." He told the three before releasing Isabel to her brothers though she seemed reluctant to go. He patted her on the shoulder awkwardly before heading back to his jeep, one thought running through his mind...how the hell was he going to tell the kids.

* * *

Once the group was back at the house they all simply looked at each other for a few moments before Max broke the silence. "So where's Kyle?" Jim noted the time, 3:24am, and yawned. His first instinct was to answer 'school' since that was where he technically was, but didn't only because he wasn't sure how to break the news to them how many years had passed. "Probably with some friends" He answered truthfully, they didn't need to know yet that it was his college friends. Max simply nodded, though it didn't give him the answers he was looking for. Jim sighed and pressed the send button on his phone again. He wasn't sure if any of the three aliens had noticed that he had a earpiece in which was connected to his phone. It made it easier to try and call the kids (which he was doing every 2 or 3 minutes and calling each of them) without alerting anyone. Kyle, Maria nor Liz were picking up the phone and he had already left them several voice mails which he had been 'changing'.

The silence was broken by the loud ringing of Jim's cell phone. Max was the first to notice that it was a lot smaller than the old ones and wondered about it. He hadn't seen a cell phone that small but ignored it for the time being. It was definitely not the time. He watched as Jim pressed the button and for the first time noticed the earpiece in his ear.

Jim sighed in relief when his phone rang. He saw on the caller I.D. that it was Maria calling and answered it quickly. "Hello?" He heard Maria babbling away and could just barely hear Kyle and Liz in the background telling her to give them the phone. "Come home now." He simply said and hung up. There was no way to tell them on the phone...

They would simply have to see it to believe it.

* * *

TBC! Sorry it's taken me so long! A lot has happened in the past two months! I went on a 10 day vacation, got back and moved into a new condo, and it's just been crazy! Hopefully updates will come out faster though I won't give anyone a time frame as I don't want to break a promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kiss The Rain

Author: Brittthedreamer

Couples: M/L, M/M, I/?, K/?, CC

Rating: Adult eventually

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. Any characters, places, etc. that you recognize belong to someone other than me!

Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had passed. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.

Author's Note: [b]I run a crossover RPG site that has been open and active since 2010. We recently did a major overhaul and added Roswell to it. Right now we only have Liz being played so we desperately need a few more Roswell characters. Any of you Roswell fans please come and check it out. The link is in my signature![/b]

* * *

Liz slid out of the warmth of her covers, trudging over to Maria's bed. She shook her best friend and as soon as the blonde opened her eyes she pointed to her phone before nodding to Maria's. She watched as her best friend looked at her phone, eyes widening comically. "I have ten missed calls from Jim!" Liz simply nodded, knowing that Kyle probably did as well. She walked over to the couch and repeated the same thing, watching as Kyle saw he had the same amount of calls. He looked to Liz, their defacto leader of the past five years, waiting for her instructions.

Liz, she was torn. Clearly something was wrong. She tried to push back her suspicions that her dream hadn't been a dream at all, but a vision. She knew that it had felt like one yet she couldn't even begin to believe it was one. They had been gone for five years for Christ's sake! Why come back at all after all this time? It didn't make sense and she refused to even think about the possibility. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him with his little wife and their child…possibly more than one. She couldn't do it…yet her morbid curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

She didn't know what to do, so she looked at the other two, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know guys. Clearly Jim wants to talk to us, but…" She trailed off at Maria decided to take the initiative, dialing her phone without waiting for instructions. This wasn't an unusual thing as Maria rarely did what she was asked to do…this time especially since it had to do with Michael. No matter what the blonde tried to spout out about being over the whole 'alien abyss' thing…Kyle and Liz knew damn well she wasn't over him.

One look at Kyle and the two hurried over to Maria, crowding her as she waited for the voice on the other end of the line to answer. Once she heard a 'hello' all three started talking at once, wanting the phone, wanting to know what was going on, and wanting to know now. A firm 'Quiet!' hit their ears and they all fell into silence, waiting for Jim to tell them whatever it was that he needed so desperately to talk to them about. "Come Home Now." Was all they heard before the dial tone…something that didn't bode well.

* * *

Maria threw her phone on her bed before facing her two friends, her eyes wide in anticipation, though fearing the anxiety that she felt. "Do you really think?" She asked, clearly not knowing what to say. Kyle nodded his head empathetically. "Yes! There's no way my dad would want us driving at…" He turned to the clock sitting in between Maria and Liz's beds…"Three AM for anything other than an emergency. I think the arrival of aliens on our planet…again…counts as an emergency." He stated. The two looked at Liz who just shrugged. "I don't know. Either way I don't think we have much of a choice. Anyone have any tests tomorrow or well technically later today?" She asked, walking over and looking at her planner, noting that she had three classes. Luckily she didn't have any labs or tests, simply lectures which she could borrow notes from someone on later on. When the two others shook her head she sighed before straightening up. "Pack a bag with a couple days worth of clothes. Tomorrow…well…Today is Thursday and none of us have classes on Friday. So I would say we might as well kill two birds with one stone. Even if nothing is going on at home and your dad's just being paranoid, we can at least make this a weekend trip and see the parents." She stated, trying to keep calm even in the face of what they were getting ready to deal with.

* * *

After running around with chicken's with their heads cut off (literally as Liz packed mechanically, Maria freaked out on what to bring and Kyle ran back and forth between his dorm room and the car, throwing his bags in and then carrying Liz and Maria's for them) they were finally on the road. The three piled into Liz's SUV, a brand new Toyota Rav4 which was painted a light pearly blue. It had been a present from her parents who had saved up for years to send her to college. When Liz got a full ride to University of New Mexico they allowed her to use the money to buy a car, something she was eternally grateful for. Kyle still had his truck and Maria usually just shared hers, so having her new SUV was definitely a godsend.

Kyle was driving, being the most awake surprisingly. Maria was up front, refusing to allow Kyle to pick the music. This left Liz in the back, staring out the window into the blackness of the desert around her. She didn't even know what to think, her mind a total blank. She couldn't even begin to imagine what they were getting ready to walk into, though from her vision she should. She just couldn't allow herself to believe they were back, and wouldn't until she was face to face with them. Even then there would be lots of questions to prove that they were who they said they were before she believed them, something Kyle, Maria and she had all agreed on. They wouldn't be taken for fools. They had already been played once…it wouldn't happen again…especially not at the expense of another friend.

She made a silent promise to Alex that if Tess was with them, she would make her pay. Alex would get justice, no matter what she had to do.

* * *

Pulling into the silent streets of Roswell the three seemed to hold their breaths as Kyle drove towards his father's house. "Are you two ready for this?" He asked as he pulled into the driveway, not seeing inside through the front windows being that the blinds were closed. Maria and Liz both looked at him and shook their heads no. Kyle had been expecting it and chuckled. "Too bad." He stated, putting the car in park and stepping out, grabbing his bag. Maria and Liz followed him, all three shutting their doors quietly as to not alert any of the neighbors they were there. Maria walked over, grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her towards the door, the two following Kyle inside.

Kyle took a deep breath, before stepping into the living room where his father sat…and three others. "Holy shit." He stated, moving out of the way (as much as he had to, though not getting any closer to any of the occupants in the room) and allowed Maria and then Liz to walk in. Eyes locked on eyes, and the room was silent once again.

* * *

TBC! Okay, yes, I realize it's been almost 2 years to the day that I've updated this fic. I have no words for how sorry I am. To be honest I have no excuse other than I lost interest in writing fanfic for awhile. However I'm back and hopefully will be updating this fic a lot more. To all those that are still here, you guys are amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Kiss The Rain

Author: Brittthedreamer

Couples: M/L, M/M, I/?, K/?, CC

Rating: Adult eventually

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. Any characters, places, etc. that you recognize belong to someone other than me!

Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had passed. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.

Author's Note: [b]I run a crossover RPG site that has been open and active since 2010. We recently did a major overhaul and added Roswell to it. Right now we only have Liz and Maria being played so we desperately need a few more Roswell characters. Any of you Roswell fans please come and check it out. The link is in my signature![/b]

* * *

Leaning his head back against the chair he was occupying his relief was palpable as he finally got a hold of the 'kids' who in reality weren't kids any longer. He knew he should have given them warning as to what was going on but really, how could one prepare for this The aliens that Liz and Maria had been in love with had returned back to earth with seemingly more questions than answers…how could one really prepare for that? "Sheriff?" He heard Isabel's voice ask and he opened his eyes to face the woman who looked so unsure it was almost comical. The Isabel he remembered had pretty much always known what she wanted and how to get it, yet this woman looked as if she was a child waiting for him to tell her what to do. "Who's coming?" She asked, afraid that someone was going to try and hurt them. Being held captive for a few weeks had done nothing to curb any of their paranoia.

Jim sighed, knowing he had to give them something. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the three hybrids that five years had passed since they had left or if he wanted to wait until the rest of the group got there before explaining it. A small part of him wanted to wait to have backup when the blow up that was ensured when everyone found out how much time had passed. Each of them would freak out for different reasons, but he knew none of them would take the news well.

Michael would be stricken by the fact that he had left Maria for five years…however he would handle the news the best. Michael had never really made any ties on Earth, having always assumed he would go back to his home planet one day. Maria had been the only one to get under his skin and in that he had only let her down. It was enough though since he cared more about Maria than anyone else in his life. Max and Isabel had it worse though. Isabel and Max had left their parents, the parents that had raised them. Jim knew that Isabel had begged Michael and Max to allow her to tell her mother for years, wanting her to know the real her. Max and Michael had denied her that chance for years and now it had been five years since the woman had seen her children, something he knew Isabel wasn't going to take well.

Max was in the same boat as Isabel with his parents. He had always loved and respected the Evans who had taken him and his sister in and provided for them over the years. Yet Max had never had the blind faith that Isabel did. Isabel had always been completely secure in the fact that even if her mother found out what she and her brother were, that she would still love them. Max had questioned that from an early age, and it had been that fear that had kept him from telling their mother what they were. Max had also left Liz…something that he had never even questioned before everything with Tess had gone down. He had never told anyone, especially not Michael and Isabel, but after he and Liz got together he had made a choice…whether it was conscious or unconscious was anybody's guess, but he had made the choice to never leave her. Even if he was asked to return one day he wouldn't have gone, not for anything. Then Tess had arrived and that decision had been shot to hell with what had transpired, but the knowledge that he had broken a promise, even an unspoken one such as this cut him to the core.

Jim looked at the three hybrids, trying not to notice how much time had passed since they had been gone and instead focus on the fact that they were here. "That was Kyle on the phone, he alone with Liz and Maria are on their way." He stated simply, not bothering to tell them why the three of them were coming there at three in the morning on a supposed school night. It would do no good.

* * *

An hour later the three hybrids and one human were again seated back in the living room of the Valenti house. Isabel had asked if she could take a shower which prompted the other two to go before her, wanting a tiny bit of hot water, so once the three were done they simply sat in silence, having no idea what to say. Isabel wanted nothing more than to go to her parents and throw herself into their arms, begging for their forgiveness. Michael had taken to pacing the room and then sitting down, pacing and then sitting down, wanting Maria to walk in so he could apologize. Max however, Max was silent, stoic, completely immobile. He wanted to see Liz, wanted that more than anything in the world, and yet he was deathly afraid to see her. Did she hate him? Did she wish that he had never come back? What was she thinking? Several weeks of no word from them…even with everything that had been happening when they left.

This sparked something in Max's mind and he turned to the Sheriff quickly. "Sheriff…did you guys ever find out what happened to Alex? Before we left Liz and I found out that Leanna was human because of her blood cells but we never got to go any further." He explained, ignoring the gasp that came from his sister and the silence that followed as Michael sat down once more.

Jim nodded his head wearily. "Yes, Liz found out what happened. She actually found out right before you guys took off…the kids tried to get to you before you left to tell you but they didn't make it." He told them, not wanting to inform them that Liz, Kyle and Maria had actually stood there and watched the Granolith take off, knowing it would break all their hearts. "I'll let them tell you what all they found out." He stated, knowing he was taking the coward's way out but not knowing what else to do. He had a feeling that Isabel especially was going to need someone to lean on when she found out that someone they had trusted had been the one to kill Alex.

"Listen, there are a few things you need to know before they…" He started but trailed off as headlights flooded the living room. Damn, they had really sped if they were already here. "Nevermind." He muttered, hearing the engine shut off. Several moments later he heard three car doors shut, though it was clear they were trying to be quiet about it. All four occupants of the room waited with bated breath as the door opened and Kyle Valenti walked in, his eyes widening. "Holy shit." Was all that was heard as the two groups made eye contact with one another for the first time in five years.

* * *

TBC! Yeah I know, not the chapter you wanted. Lol. Sorry guys! I felt like a few things needed to be said and I really just wanted to make sure that I was in top form when I wrote the reunion. Lol. Tonight is definitely not my top form but I wanted to write so here ya go. Sort of a filler chapter but eh, it's a chapter at least. :D. Make sure to read the top author's note to check out my Roswell RPG site.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Kiss The Rain  
Author: Brittthedreamer  
Couples: M/L, M/M, I/?, K/?, CC  
Rating: Adult eventually  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. Any characters, places, etc. that you recognize belong to someone other than me!  
Summary: 5 years ago (Departure), Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess left Earth, so that Tess and Max's child could be born. They left behind their true loves, best friends, and a secret that they didn't know about. Now they're back 5 years later, never thinking so much time had passed. Liz, Maria and Kyle are in college, starting their senior year, and never realizing their life is going to change…again.  
Author's Note: **I run a crossover RPG site that has been open and active since 2010. We recently did a major overhaul and added Roswell to it. Right now we only have Liz, Max, and Michael being played on the Roswell section of things. We are desperately seeking a Maria, Kyle, Isabel, Jim, Tess, Ava, etc. So if anyone is interested check out the link in my profile or PM me for more details!**

* * *

No one knew who to look at first. Okay, so that wasn't really true. Everyone seemed to specifically not be looking at those who they wanted to look at. Maria seemed to deftly be avoiding Michael's eyes, Kyle just sort of glanced over at everyone before his eyes met his father's. Max's eyes refused to leave Liz, though hers were suspiciously burning a hole in the carpet. Silence stretched on for what seemed like forever until finally Jim cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to make their way into the living room. The room had never seemed so small to the elder man but he knew that was because of the tension filling it, not because of the amount of people within.

Maria grabbed onto Liz's hand again, having let it go in shock when she had seen the man that she had loved for years directly in front of her. Dragging her into the living room she sat down on the floor, her back against the wall and forcing the brunette to sit next to her. They were as far away from the three hybrids as physically possible without removing themselves from the room entirely. Liz pulled her hand away from Maria's gently and shook her head, moving her long sleeve shirt up so Maria could catch a glimpse of the green energy that spiked on her hand before covering it back up.

Liz had come to be fairly useful with her powers over the years, but that didn't mean she had complete control. If there was anything that caused her emotions to seize, especially those in the anger or hurt category, her powers tended to go a bit nuts. Luckily they weren't killing her like they had essentially been attempting to do when she had first came into them, but that didn't mean it was a pleasant experience for anyone involved. She had a feeling that people around the college thought she was a cutter or something being that she constantly wore long sleeves. She let them think what she wanted but it was really to keep the green energy from showing should she have an 'episode' as Maria liked to call it.

Liz's head shot up when she heard Kyle start to chuckle. What the hell could possibly be funny about this situation? Apparently everyone was giving him similar looks because he waved his hand, trying to calm down. Two or three minutes later he finally did and shook his head. "Do you guys not see how ridiculous this is? We have been here for almost an hour and no one has said a damn word. Hell at this rate we should have probably just stayed at school." He stated casually, throwing Maria and Liz a look that clearly said they needed to start talking or he was dragging them back to school and would let everyone else deal with the situation.

[i]We should have probably just stayed at school.[/i] This statement rung clear in Max's head and yet for a reason he couldn't figure out why. Why did this statement seem so odd to him? There was nothing within its context that he didn't understand, no words that he didn't know…so why was this so odd? He would have probably figured it out but his mind was too focused on Liz. He wished to god she would look at him so he could see her face, but it seemed as if she was doing whatever she could to keep her gaze away from him. From what he could tell she, like everyone else, looked older, though that didn't mean she looked any less beautiful. In fact, he didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful than she did now. In jeans, a casual black long sleeve t-shirt, her hair, which used to be pin straight, now had a slight curl to it. Her body seemed to have filled out a bit more and for some reason he felt like he was staring at a years older version of Liz…and not only someone that he hadn't seen in a few weeks.

A gasp let out from next to him and he turned to stare at Isabel. "Wait, what do you mean you should have stayed at school? It's like four in the morning. School doesn't start for another four hours." She stated, looking like she was trying to do the same thing that he was and put the pieces together of a puzzle that it almost seemed like others were afraid that they would finally see the bigger picture of.

Jim cleared his throat again, motioning to Kyle to go stand by the girls. He knew that it seemed as if there were different sides in the room at the moment, and really there sort of were. What was once a group of people that bonded to keep a secret was now a group that were torn apart by lies, deceptions, hurt, betrayal, love and loss. He didn't really know where to begin but he knew that he had to start somewhere as it didn't seem like anyone else was going to say anything anytime soon. Figuring the best course of action was to answer Isabel's question he shot a fond smile at the girl, having always had a soft spot for her even before he had known their secret. "What Kyle meant by school was that they should have stayed where they lived…which is at school." He stated, realizing after he said it that it sounded fairly odd.

"Michael, Max, Isabel…it's not been only a couple weeks that you've been gone like you thought…" He started, ignoring the gasp from behind him that sounded like it came from more than one person…he guessed Liz and Maria but you never knew. "You've been gone over five years." He told them softly, waiting for the reaction that he knew was coming. The lamp next to him burst into several large chunks and he jumped, as did those behind him. He turned his gaze to Michael, knowing out of all of them his powers had always been the most out of control…however Michael's gaze was focused on Max so Jim shifted his gaze as well…and when he did he was surprised at what he found.

Max's gaze stared at the man who had protected their secret to his own determent more than once. His gaze was angry, furious, and above all, hopelessly defeated. "What?" He asked quietly, not even being able to grasp what that meant…

What had they done?

* * *

TBC! Again, I am so sorry that this took me so long! Also I know that it seems as if I'm dragging the reunion out and maybe I am...but there is a reason for it. All good things will be known in time...so just wait ever so patiently


	8. Chapter 8

Story: Kiss The Rain

Author: Britt

Chapter: 8

Note:: I know, another chapter so quick! Review to show me the love!

* * *

She could see how distraught he was but she could do nothing about it. She herself jumped at the breaking of the lamp, but again, she didn't move other than the small jump. As much as she wanted to go over and comfort him a part of her wanted him to understand the hell that they had all been through over the past five years. She knew that was petty of her and she really didn't like that part of herself, but really could anyone truly blame her? She knew that she was a control freak about things and she knew that she had pushed him towards Tess…but to sleep with her only a few months after they broke up…and then to get her pregnant on top of it? Then to leave the planet when there was a killer on the loose…or so they thought?

Yeah, there were a lot of things that Max, Isabel and Michael didn't know…and if Max was freaking out this badly about the five years passing since they left thing…what would he do when he found out that not only had she almost died because of powers that he had bestowed upon her (granted unknowingly but still) but also that his former wife…the mother of his child…had been the one to kill Tess. This was definitely going to be a long night…for everyone involved.

She could tell that Jim wasn't sure how to react to the outburst and it was clear that he needed someone to interject. Taking a deep breath she stood up slowly, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but knowing that she had to be she walked over slowly to Jim and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take it from here." She whispered and smiled when he gave a relieved sigh. Shooting a look at Maria who was currently sitting against the wall simply staring at Michael and Kyle was watching the two groups like a tennis match, they were clearly going to be of very little help.

"Yeah, you guys left about five years and 2 weeks ago to be exact." She started off, not leading up to the reveal or anything, simply giving them to cold hard facts. She didn't want to get emotionally involved with this situation again, though in her heart she knew that there was no other way for her to be involved other than emotionally. "Lucky for you the four of us came up with a plan should you guys ever come back." She stated, not showing any emotion. It was true though…after the shock had worn off Maria had started questioning what would happen if they came back and there was no record of where they had gone. "Also lucky for you Alex had taught Maria and I a few tricks before he died… You guys are almost done with your Bachelor's degrees and have all graduated high school on paper at least." She stated, looking at Isabel instead of Michael or Max…she knew Isabel was the only one who would truly appreciate that. "You're parents think that you were all three accepted to a foreign exchange program over in Europe and decided to stay for college. That's what your social security numbers say as well…just we're doing the classes online." She explained…knowing that they really didn't care about any of those things but not knowing how to broach the stuff they wanted to hear.

"We figured if something ever happened and you came back, that it would draw too much attention for your social security numbers to have gone out of use for god knows how long and then to go back into use…so this was the only way that we could figure out how to protect you." She whispered, finally feeling a small hand in hers as she turned to face her best friend who had apparently gathered her courage and finally came to stand next to her.

Liz fell silent and Maria took over, wanting them to understand everything before they both lost their courage. "We know you have questions…so let's hear them. We reserve the right to tell you if we don't want to answer them. It's been a long time and we're not the same people that you left behind. And just remember that, you left us behind…so if we have an attitude then you're just all going to have to deal with it." She stated, gathering her usual DeLuca spunk and wearing it like a shield.

It was no surprise that Isabel was first as Max and Michael both seemed to be lost for words. Isabel, the beautiful woman she had become had tears running down her face as it became quite clear how much time they had lost. "You…you mentioned Alex. Did you ever find out who…what...what happened to him?" Maria sighed but nodded, throwing a sneer in Max's direction. Maria had always been Pro-Max all the way…but after finding out that he had quite literally slept with the enemy…she wasn't his biggest fan. She still loved him like a brother and she knew that should him and Liz find their way back to one another (which she knew they would…hello…they were destined to be with one another) that she would do whatever she could to support them…but that didn't mean that she wasn't incredibly angry with him.

Most would ask why she wasn't angry with Liz for pushing Max into Tess' arms. Her answer was simple…she had been. She and Liz had barely talked until about two weeks before graduation. After finding out that Tess had been the one to murder Alex and losing the hybrids…they hadn't really been close. It took graduating and realizing that they were leaving home to bring them back together. It wasn't a time they liked to talk about but it was there. "We know what happened…we know who killed him. However with the emotions like they are tonight it's probably not the best time to talk about it." She replied, feeling Liz trembling at her side. She could almost feel the energy on her skin jumping so it was no surprise when another lamp blew out. "Shit!" Kyle stated before jumping out of the way, rushing over to the two of them. Kyle had almost complete control of his powers being that he was all Zen and shit. He was the one who usually calmed Liz down when she got all freaked out as she was right now, so it was no surprise to her when he pulled her into his arms.

Clearly it was a surprise to Max though.

"Who was that?" Michael finally asked. No one answered and Maria watched as Michael's face got red at being ignored. "Who the hell blew up that lamp?!" He yelled out, and again, no one answered him…at least not verbally. Kyle did one better for him though. "NO!" She heard Liz yell out but clearly Kyle wasn't letting her get away with it. Yanking up one of her sleeves she saw plain as day…as did the three hybrids, the jumping green energy on her skin. "What the hell?" Was all she heard Michael say before she turned to stare at Max…who had a look of pure anguish on his face. "Liz?" Was all she heard before the lights went out.

* * *

TBC! Are you guys excited about a second chapter within a three day period? I know I was when I wrote it! lol. Also I know I keep totting about it but I'd love to see some Roswell love over on my RPG site. It's a great group of people but the Roswell side of it is tiny as it's such an older show. If anyone is interested click on the link on my profile or send me a message for details!


	9. Chapter 9

_Most would ask why she wasn't angry with Liz for pushing Max into Tess' arms. Her answer was simple…she had been. She and Liz had barely talked until about two weeks before graduation. After finding out that Tess had been the one to murder Alex and losing the hybrids…they hadn't really been close. It took graduating and realizing that they were leaving home to bring them back together. It wasn't a time they liked to talk about but it was there. "We know what happened…we know who killed him. However with the emotions like they are tonight it's probably not the best time to talk about it." She replied, feeling Liz trembling at her side. She could almost feel the energy on her skin jumping so it was no surprise when another lamp blew out. "Shit!" Kyle stated before jumping out of the way, rushing over to the two of them. Kyle had almost complete control of his powers being that he was all Zen and shit. He was the one who usually calmed Liz down when she got all freaked out as she was right now, so it was no surprise to her when he pulled her into his arms._

_Clearly it was a surprise to Max though._

_"Who was that?" Michael finally asked. No one answered and Maria watched as Michael's face got red at being ignored. "Who the hell blew up that lamp?!" He yelled out, and again, no one answered him…at least not verbally. Kyle did one better for him though. "NO!" She heard Liz yell out but clearly Kyle wasn't letting her get away with it. Yanking up one of her sleeves she saw plain as day…as did the three hybrids, the jumping green energy on her skin. "What the hell?" Was all she heard Michael say before she turned to stare at Max…who had a look of pure anguish on his face. "Liz?" Was all she heard before the lights went out._

* * *

Liz could feel the energy jumping along her arms but she tried to ignore it as Maria continued speaking. However Isabel's question and Maria's answer she could feel the pain sinking in. Usually the energy wasn't this painful but she also knew that due to what exactly was going on at the moment it really shouldn't have surprised her. She bit her lip, trying to hide it but unfortunately the lamp that shattered gave her away. Well, maybe not, but Kyle jumping up and pulling her into his arms did. She could feel holes being burned into the back of her head and she didn't have to guess who was staring at them but she couldn't focus on that as Kyle was pulling at her sleeves and it was pissing her off.

"NO!" She yelled but Kyle was having none of it as he pulled up her sleeves and exposed her skin for everyone in the room to see. Maria seemed saddened by it, Jim seemed worried for her, but she refused to even look at any of the newcomers until he heard a voice calling her name. A voice that she knew better than anyone, because it was a voice that even after all this time she still did love. She met his eyes for the first time all night for only a brief moment before the lights went out. She heard Jim stumbling around, trying to find his way to check the breakers (or she assumed that was what he was doing though all she could hear was him running into things and cursing under his breath), while Maria and Kyle surrounded her, trying to get her to calm down. She was grateful when Max finally remembered that he was an alien hybrid and made a ball of light in his hand, something she had seen for the first time back in the cave with River Dog…something that seemed so long ago now.

She copied Kyle's movements, inhaling at the same time and exhaling at the same time. She knew she really needed to go back to Yoga, something she had done when first arriving at the university in order to calm herself down…she and Maria had both done it actually but with classes having just started up and being busy she had dropped it…something she was staring to see was a bad idea. She quickly made a mental note to speak with Maria whenever things calmed down (or at least when they were back on their way to school) and see about getting back into a yoga class.

Everyone waited in silence, Liz concentrating on her breathing, Kyle and Maria both helping her (well, Kyle helping her, Maria standing there avoiding looking at the hybrids) and the hybrids staring at the three friends. Minutes passed and finally light flooded the house, causing everyone to squint for a moment and Max the opportunity to let the light fade away. Kyle stared into the eyes of his ex girlfriend now best friend and asked her silently if she was alright. She smiled and took another deep breath before nodding, squeezing his arm in thanks before turning back to face the mystified three aliens. "Like Maria said, we aren't the same people that you left five years ago." She stated with a sigh before motioning around for everyone to take a seat. "Look, there are going to be tears, anger, and really everything else under the sun…however the three of us don't have time to deal with it tonight. We have got to get back to school. So this is my proposition…take it or leave it. We can either all go to bed, well, you guys go to bed and we will go back to school. Today is Friday, so we'll come back for the weekend. Once we get back we'll go out into the desert and hash everything out. That way nothing of consequence will get blown up, we don't have to worry about neighbors hearing us and we don't have to worry about time limits. That will also give Kyle, Maria and I time to grab the stuff that we had hidden for you guys in order to help make the transition a little better. You guys are behind on not only school but technology and the whole nine yards so we need to catch you up before you go see your parents." She stated with a no-nonsense voice.

Isabel seemed to have found her voice again and nodded her head, giving her brother's ex girlfriend a smile. "I know that we all want answers but I think that we can wait another day." She stated, holding up a hand to stem the arguments from Max and Michael who looked like they wanted nothing more than to tie Liz and Maria down and get answers from them. "Whether we meant to or not, we were the ones who were gone, which means we need to take our cues from them for the moment." She told them before nodding at Liz. "What time will you be back?" She asked.

Liz took a deep breath, knowing she needed to process everything before giving the answers that they wanted. "My last class is at 3:00..." She trailed off, looking at Kyle and Maria for their input. Kyle jumped in, anything to get away from the hybrids for at least a few hours. "I get out at 2:00 but I have a meeting with my coach at 4:00 that will probably last an hour." He stated, for once glad to have a meeting on a Friday night with his coach…at least it would put off the reunion part 2 for a little bit. Maria answered as well, though she technically lied. Maria had done her classes specifically so she was off Friday's however she wasn't about ready to tell the hybrids that since she had no desire to stay here and answer questions without the backup of Liz and Kyle. "I get out at 1:00." She said, seeing the knowing look on Liz's face. Yes, her best friend was a bit smarter than she wanted sometime however at least she wasn't ratting her out.

Liz knew Maria didn't have classes on Friday's which was the reason she had asked. She didn't know if her best friend would want to stay and catch up with the three hybrids or if she wanted to go back with them, hence giving her the choice. She smiled back at Jim, though this time it was an apologetic smile and quirked an eyebrow, receiving a nod in response. "Alight, you guys are going to stay here. Isabel there should be some things of mine and Maria's here that you can borrow. Maria's stuff will probably fit you better because of height but you're welcome to whatever we have." She stated, and her statement was reaffirmed by Kyle saying the same thing to Max and Michael. "We'll be back tomorrow." She stated, waving to the three hybrids and Jim before heading out the door, followed by her two friends.

She was almost at her door before a familiar voice called out to her. "Liz…wait." She turned around and saw Max running towards her. She nodded at Maria and Kyle to go wait in the car before she turned to face the man who she loved to this day. "Max." She stated simply, trying not to allow his presence to affect her. Max wanted to say so many things but he couldn't bring himself to do it while she was getting ready to leave. Instead he simply reached up and let his hand cup her cheek. She stiffened for a moment but then relaxed into it, her eyes staring into his. "Can we talk tomorrow? Alone? After we all talk?" He asked, almost desperately. He had fought so hard to get back to her, only to find out that he had left her alone for much too long.

Liz wanted to pull away, to tell him it was too late and that she wasn't interested in whatever he had to say, but she couldn't. Instead she simply nodded. "Yes." She whispered, placing her hand over his that held her face, giving it a soft squeeze before pulling away. "Tomorrow." She told him. And he smiled, his rarely seen true Max Evans smile and nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

TBC! Okay, yes I know I am a terrible person. Yes I'm aware that I'm probably going to be filleted alive for leaving this chapter for so long however I got a new job, graduated with my degree and then am going to school to further it, so I've been a tad busy. By the way, Broken Pieces, my RPG site that has been open since 2010 took Roswell off of the site back a few months ago HOWEVER we are debating whether or not to put it back. Right now we have people taking Liz (me), Maria, and Zan (Max's son)…however we are severely lacking any other characters so if you're interested PLEASE either say it in a review OR send me a message on here. Or you can click the link in my profile and come find me on Broken Pieces…same name (Britt).


End file.
